gravity falls the music box
by echoXevil
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S anyways well a girl named echo move's to gravity falls with her mom in hopes of leaving her past behind her power and cat come with her and mom hopes of finding a certain type of plant for her work. can they twin and a few other people or demons help her? please review RATED M for echo's mouth and thing's to come NO PINCEST! NEVER EVER! EVER I MEAN IT!
1. the music box

ok this is my first story and it's about gravity falls and a girl named echo and dipper. echo is a dark angel/fallen angel there's a 4th journal that can stop the thing that Stan made with the 3 other books and echo has a cat who can grow and shrink i might not continue doing it but will try :p and also the grammar and all that wont

I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

From echo's pov :

i see beautiful flowers that look almost like fairy's. The stunning white petals with a beautiful magenta lining forming the dress The greenish yellow bud forms the head as some spider webs almost form a wing like form. A beautiful  
>gate covered with vines and flowers and behind it hides what seems like a forest of trees. the grass as green as can be and the centerpiece the thing that tops it was the beautiful fountain covered in light pink flowers that glistened with dew drops and the.<p>

Wait BEEP BEEP BEEP that noise OW turn it off! And this isn't my yard! THUMP ow i fell on the hard, cold, ruthless ground. Why what have I done to ...wait am I bleeding?! IM BLEEDING?! Oh no I rushed to the bathroom where is it no! Where out of band aids great t.p will have to do for now

MEOW there's Alice. i bet your hungry to huh? well common  
>Alice follow me to the kitchen i open up some cat food here you go 'meow' now me hmm i guess mom is still sleeping sigh I'll make some French toast ... or cereal it's good to. echo ! What mom is your stuff packed? Yes mom good I want to get a move on to skip traffic Mk. Alice! NOOOO! The glass is no longer unless you're me. I use my powers to repair the glass and split water<br>echo you should be more careful WHAT?! ME? ALICE DID THAT DIDN'T YOU SEE?!  
>All I saw was a glass on the floor and Alice isn't anywhere in here. ...really Mom?<br>Hurry up and eat where leaving soon and go get some boxes out of the garage

I walk outside to find an amazing humming bird as it fly's away i follow. and a few minutes later ...I'm lost next to me is a little pond in the middle of a forest I run up to it it's so still so quiet it almost doesn't even look like water I feel. drawn to it I feel myself fall into the "water" and I fell myself sinking maybe it's because I'm not trying to swim do I want to swim I want to stay in this place of peace and comfort, relaxed I fell myself falling I can't feel the "water" any more. I push myself off the ground where am I I'm in a cave? There is light shining through the top of the cave to a table made of stone. And there the light shines upon a music box shaped like a piano there's a lock on where it opens. I try to pry it open sigh no luck but there's a wind up part a soft melody plays in and echoes threw the cave so beautiful and then the worst thing happens.

I wake up there's something under my pillow O_O it's the music box?! my mom says it's time to go but wait then that means it was a dream but the tune i can still r ember it as clear as day and hell I'm holding the thing in my hands! The pond but I ECHO! Oh! sorry mom  
>I grab my bag and my cat 'meow' I don't get why we have to move if it's just for work I told you my boss and I think that a medical cure is located there somewhere<br>and the house is really big you will love it  
>mhm sure<br>oh come on its just for the summer and it will be like we never moved nothing will change I promise

A promise is a commitment by someone to do or not do something. As a noun promise means a declaration assuring that one will or will not do something. As a verb it means to commit oneself by a promise to do or give and lord knows I have heard that before

Yes I know but this time I will follow threw

And where here OH GOODY! No sass needed I will be moving things in so go explore.

Ok mom. That's a lot of forest hmm... three paths where to go maybe the forest as i walk through the forest I'm fiddling with my music box trying to open it UGH! THIS IS PICE OF SHIT IS USELESSSSSS i scream

I sit down near a tree and my hand hits something and suddenly

A book ... what? a book it has a hand on it the hand has 6 fingers that's wired and the hand has 4 on I felt I little tired from walking so I sat down by a tree Alice is laying in my lap and I see something moving hmm I get up while Alice stays in my pocket its ITS BIG! I start running but knowing my luck I trip over a log that thing is getting closer and I'm trapped I try to make a force shield but I'm to scared to move but I manage to put Alice away from danger it's over all of it good bye world GOOD BYE than out of nowhere a boy runs up to me and gets the log off


	2. echo meets every one kinnda

Next chapter! Enjoy

Are you ok. Yes I am fine who are you? I am dipper and we have to run! WAIT ALICE! Alice who's Alice. Alice is my cat. Oh ok. I grab my bag with my music box journal and cat in it and we take off. What's chasing us?! It's a gremloblin. Oh? Yes I know and what's your name? oh my name is echo. That's a nice name. Thanks Mystery hack? Oh! Shack

Wait why is Th OW! I got head butted by a pig. WADDLES! THAT IS NOT HOW WE TREAT OUR GUESTS now say you're sorry like a good little pig said a baced face brunette. "oink" after dipper helps me up I drop my bag and out comes Alice. Omg a cat! Yea that's Alice and I don't you should pick her up she dosent really like to be held.

What no cats love to be held! said braces as alice tried to claw herself away. oh and my name is Mable what's yours. My name is echo. That's such an awesome name! Oh thanks um Mabel you pig is shuffling threw my bag I pick up my bag the pig is trying to eat it Mable can you please move your pig.

Oh sorry he gets hungry OH NO! There's a hole in your bag now let me fix it for you said mable. Oh that's ok I can fix it when I get home. awww but i wanna make it sparkly and Mable-fy it. she keeps trying to grab my bag and at this point where fighting over it. no I'm sorry and Mable fighting over my bag is just making the hole bigger MABLE PLEASE THE BAG IS FINE I WILL FIX IT WHEN I GET HOME AND THIS IS JUST MAKING THE HOLE BIGGER! Jeez ok. why do you love that bag so much. i just made a sour face.

Dippers p.o.v

Echo and Mable really went at that bag Mable would have just of fixed it with a TON of glitter and stickers and who knows what else. Poor echo i wonder if her cat likes me or if she has a boyfriend WAIT what? Why would I think that it's not like I like her well as a friend yea but a girlfriend no maybe and juWAIT THAT HOLE IN HER BAG INSIDE HER BAG THAT LOOKS LIKE MY JOURNAL!

So echo do you want to come inside? Yeah sure just let me text my mom. Ok can I take your bag? Huh oh um no thanks I would feel more comfortable holding it. Oh well ok then. And since I had that thought about me and echo being a "thing" I was really nerves around her. Hey echo let me give you a tour of the mystery shack why not Mable. GREAT! Well this is the gift shop and this is soos. Hey little dudes who's the new little dudette this is echo and her cat Alice. Alice rubs up against soos aw she likes me yeah I have that effect on animal' nice to meet you echo nice to meet you to soos.

This is Wendy. Sup I'm Wendy. hi im echo. Wow your name is like something out of a TV show thanks. And lastly this is our grunkle Stan. Why do you call him grunkel great uncle? Oh hi I'm Stan and welcome to the mystery shack. Oh these geo stones are so cool! Actually there dragon eggs said the old conman. I'm buying one and Scarborough fair already tried to say that same story. And the shop was silent. Anyway this is echo said dipper. As long as she keeps buying stuff she's always welcome here.

Crap the journal I must keep my mind focused on that! C'mon lets go to our room me and dipper share a room. This side is mine and this side is dippers. Cool

Echos p.o.v

I sat down my bag on the table and started talking with dipper and Mable dipper wasn't that talkative did I do something to upset him he's just acting weird and stuff but that's besides the fact. My phone buzzes. Oh my mom is texting me I have to go.

Dippers p.o.v

She finally sat down that bag but her eyes are set on both of us screw it I'm going for it. She looked at her phone for a few minutes. now's my chance I slowly get up and head for the table where her bag is it's a 4TH BOOK?!But there are only 3! Hey guys I have to go. Oh let me walk you home. Why did I say that no wait this is good maybe I can get to know more about her and maybe the book. Um ok. I then dragged Mable down stairs. Mable! She has a 4TH book a 4TH! What no way! That's so cool. What no its not what if she's like Gideon? No way Echo's nice and sweet. So was Gideon. So I'm going to walk her home. Aww but candy and grenda are coming over soon. Ok than you stay here. Fine

Echos p.o.v

Hey guys I have to get going soon. Ok bye I give Mable a huge hug I love hugs. Bye Mable. How old are you dipper? Oh I'm 12 cool I'm almost 13. Oh? Whens your birthday? Oct 31. That just might be the creepiest thing I have ever heard. I love it you get tons of candy then cake and presents all on the same day and birthday parties are awesome. Hey do you want to get some food before I go home. Ok we walk into a greasy's diner. You go ahead and order my mom's calling me I will be right back. Ok walk outside and answer my phone yes mom (where are you?)Am at a food place (ok well hurry hurry I'm moving boxes into your room) ok mom bye. A girl walks up to me um hi? Hey you're that girl who just moved in? Right?

Oh yeah Your right next door to me. Yeah so what's your name? Echo. Hmm cute name I'm Pacifica so did you come here alone? No I'm with a friend oh what's there name? His name is dipper. OH dipper I know him I will talk to you later here's my phone number. She was weird any ways I go back inside hey dipper do you know a girl named Pacifica? Ya she is really rude. She seemed nice to me. Wait you meet her?! Yeah outside. Is she still out there? No she left. Don't trust her she's mean and how did she know you ? I moved next door to her. Wait are you rich? Uh I wouldn't say that. Well you have to be to live there. Ok ya I am but I don't want to be like those rich girls that just fraught their money around.

Oh after a few minutes I finally got home. dang your house is huge. Oh thanks for walking me homei would ask you in but the house is a mess. Ok well bye


	3. the man from my music box?

Ok next chapter I don't think I'm doing good with this book but you guys seem to like it … I think but please review it I really would mean soo much to this little girl and to those who do read this thank you so much it really means a lot even if you don't review but here you go

Echo's p.o.v:  
>i had gone to bed and sat on my bed listing to my music it was linkin park's numb :3 but that's when...<p>

SCREAMS my prayers where finally answered. OH MY GOD A GIANT DORITO CHIP! THANK YOU GOD as i was about to pounce on it it flew away from me and talked. HEY IM NOT YOUR FOOD! it yelled. it ..it can talk? then i shot it with a blue light as to reflect water then it dogged my attack. HEY WHAT THE HELL?! STOP STOP THAT! i kept shooting at it but i kept missing. GAD DAMN IT STAY STILL! NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! I COULD SAY THE SAME THING suddenly he turned red. and i got ditsy and fell asleep. when i "woke up" i was dreaming. HEY i turned my head in the way of where i heard the voice and there was the spicy Dorito i felt my powers charging up again. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SOOT ME AGAIN I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE! then he got a nice dose of ya well now your frozen i hit him with ice and he froze but it didn't last long the anger must have heated up his...body?

THAT'S IT! he snapped his fingers and i was on fire the pain felt so real when your in pain you are supposed to wake up right i didn't mind it so much seeing as the elements dont work on me but it was still a bitch to deal with but in a way i still loved it the pain means that your still alive besides that how else do you know. stop my mind was overloading with thought and couldn't concentrate on my pain was all i could think of i tried to visualize water but under stress its not as easy my mind cleared w wa water water as i laid on the ground i shot water at my burning body. finally. then i focused on the pain that was fueling my powers a red ball representing fire that burned was shot.

and of course he dogged it he turned back to yellow OK LISTEN DOLL FACE i think we got off on the wrong foot im bill cipher dream demon. ...you set me on fire and think im just going to forgive you LIKE THAT?! yup! ok good enough for me im echo. bill looked sorely confused now..? i going now. wait what? just like that? so what are you doll? huh what do you mean? well the energy balls dont really come with being human. oh im a reaper. i haven't meet a reaper who could do that. my death scythe it was enchanted so i can harness its more back story ok? he turned into a human form so how far back does your story go? um no i dont feel like talking about anything right now. ok fine. he snapped his fingers and i woke up

I know lie awake in bed it was a dream? A dream? But suddenly dipper walks into my room. OH! He turns around and covers his SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE SLEEPING YOUR MOM LET ME IN AND! I always sleep in my under where so right now I'm where booty shorts and a sports bra. I cover myself up with a blanket its fine dipper. I think he finally managed to calm down.

Dippers p.o.v from last night to this morning

Ok bye! What would Pacifica what with echo? Hmm my thoughts drifted back to me and echo I think I might like her the way I liked Wendy but I don't know if I love her AGHHHH WHY ARE GIRLS SO COMPLICATED?! All I want to do is see her again does she think of me like that though? I just want to sleep now. I finally arrived at home hey Mable. HEY BRO BRO! How'd it go go?ok did you know that Pacifica just came up to echo for no reason? WHAT? DO YOU THINK SHES TRYING TO STEAL OUR NEW BESTFRIEND?! WHY I OUTTA! WHAT DID SHE SAY?! I don't know I asked echo but she wouldn't really tell me anyway I'm really tired dim going to bed

The next morning

Mable is still sleeping I bet if I'm quick I can go see echo! I'm finally at echoes house I keep forgetting it's so big! And Pacifica's right next door. Oh hi dipper she said in a flirty voice. Pacifica came up behind me. Oh hi .he said kind of of stern. So dipper what are you doing here anyway? When Pacifica spoke this time she sounded more like her normal self. Well I am here seeing a friend said dipper. Oh is it IS echo you know she's probably using you because she doesn't have any friends now seeing as how she just moved here and all so when we become friends I know she will dump you guys because rich and poor aren't to be hanging out together.

NO SHE ISN'T PACIFICA AND SHE ISN'T LIKE YOU SHE ISN'T MEAN AND UNLIKE YOU SHE DOES CARE FOR ME AND MABLE. Dipper lost his temper with Pacifica and she was scared but she defiantly wouldn't show it. Whatever said Pacifica in a hushed tone. After Pacifica left I couldn't help but feel a LITTLE bad about yelling at her. BUT ECHO ISN'T LIKE THAT. And before I knew I was at her door I knocked and her mom answered. Oh hello is echo at home? Yes I think she's awake I am fay echo's mom c'mon in her room is the door upstairs to the left. Ok thanks.

The left there it is hmm? Alice is pawing at the door. Oh did you get locked out "purr" I open echo's door and Alice runs in and the first thing I see is echo in her under where IM SO SORRY I DIDDNT KNOW YOU WHERE SLEEPING YOUR MOM LET ME IN AND! I think I forgot to breath while speaking and for god sakes why is she in her under where?! I feel way to "uncomfortable" I think...O_O dipper? Are you ok? I I'm fine sorry I'm not "dressed". Uh it's its ok I just wanted to talk a bit. Said dipper. Hey have you already had breakfast? Um no said echo

Want to go get some we some we can go to the place we went last time and they also have really good pancakes! Um ok. GREAT LETS GO. Dipper grabbed echo's hand and pulled her out of her room. DIPPER WAIT! I'm not dressed. As echo was trying to tell him that Alice jumped on Echo's back pushing her on top of dipper. Um this is awkward said dipper. Yea let me go get dressed. Ok echo went to the bathroom to change and left me alone in her room. It's a really nice room on her dresser there's a music box AND THE 4TH journal I have to read it there's so much new stuff!

Like a man with a blue box, ";)" a man with no face, book of death? nymphs Reapers and a music box of power it is said whoever listens to this music can gain so much power that only a mythical creature could control and inside there's an wishing stone that can become a ultimate source of power. Hmm that music looks like echoes and IT IS ECHO'S! Does this mean she's a magical being? Hmm I wonder I flip back to the page on Reapers Reapers are divine supernatural beings. They are responsible for escorting deceased souls to the afterlife, and they refuse - or are unable - to tell the deceased what awaits them, reapers allow the deceased to choose to accompany them, or to remain in the Veil as ghosts, which eventually leads to the spirit becoming a vengeful spirit.

Powers and Abilities

Have access to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and the Veil.

Invisible to humans unless the person is near death or in spirit/astral projection form. May also become visible at their own discretion to mortals.

Able to stop time.

Teleportation

Are experts at tracking down souls.

Capable of altering human perception to make themselves appear any way they want.

Possession

Telekinesis

Resurrection

VulnerabilitiesVulnerable to Death's scythe.Can be bound using spells.Can be rendered powerless and vulnerable inside of a reaper trap.Can also be possessed by demons,Can be killed by an angel sword.Can be killed by the First Blade

How can I test this? Dipper thought to himself. I'm back said echo are we going to go? Echo looked nice with her short dark brown hair her tan skin and her brown eyes I wonder if she's Mexican? Echo? Yes dipper? Are you Mexican? No dummy my heritage go's way back I don't think you would be interested. Oh I would we can talk about it during breakfast. At the diner. so you're from Peru? Yea Dallas and Peru. How does that work? Simple my mom's from Dallas Texas and my dad is from Peru. Cool where is your dad? Suddenly echo got a nervous look on her face and dipper saw it. Well um he. Hey is that a horse dipper changed the subject no matter how he curious was if it was painful her to talk about he didn't want her to. A horse where?

Oh it must have left!

That was the end oh chapter 3! Hope you liked it


	4. the one with the B

Enjoy! Number 4!

echos p.o.v

dipper went home and i was locked out the spare key was gone i am so bored! hey your Elli right? what my name is echo. and your pacific. the truth is i remembered her name but i feel like sh!t today it was all i could do to keep my temper with dipper. pacific and why are you outside? oh! i get it your poor and dont really live here. said Pacifica. no bitch im locked out is what i wanted to say but no this came out. nope locked out. oh well you can come inside my house. wow thanks dipper said she was mean how can she be mean. we went to her room anD AND HOLY SHIT THAT A TON OF PINK! hey Pacifica whats you favorite color? um pink duh whats yours? cyan i love it. yea i kinda like the blue genre to. ok?

so are you and dipper a thing? i almost choked ok the very air that i was breathing when i heard that NO! not at all. where just friends. oh cool hey dont get to close to her sister either she a creep and rude. she is? she wheres nachos as earnings. oh that's awesome! NO ITS WEIRD AND LAME! ok listen you have potential ok i can train you like so food is not jewelry. jewelry is worth something second you MUST HAVE GOOD FASHION SENSE and a flannel shit and yoga pant isn't gonna cut it come on where gonna raid my closet. oh no a make over i like my look and i dont wanna be a hoochi mama but alas i couldn't convince her

i look like a hooker. no sweetie its called pretty and we are going to the rose bud. im sorry the what? rose bud its where all the cool people and male and dipper hang out but all we can do is hope that there today but what do you think about them. oh there super nice. and Mable. shes nice to. nice? i little weird but i like weird. at the rose bud. of course Mable and dipper are right FUCKING THERE OH DEAR GOD. and before i know it Pacifica is in there face. ewww who let you in. i was already in the bathroom i was sick i was tired and i look like a hooker. ok i need to fix this i take off this jacket and slip on my waisted shorts shorts slip on my ripped arm gloves and crop top with leggings and boots black hair in plac cute i couldn't care less what she says i love this crop top.

i finally left the bathroom AND NACHOS AREN'T EARNINGS! ECHO what happened to your outfit i took it off i hated it i couldn't stand it I HATED IT! HERE TAKE IT. its cuter than what your where said pacific. no it looks like crap i hated that out fit since forever you look like a 5 year old!. oh please your style sucks and i can see how you only friends are those things! LISTEN BITCH DO YOU THINK ANY ONE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU A SECOND GLANCE NO BODY HAS I USED TO BE LIKE YOU AND SHIT THINKING IM SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE BUT YOUR NOT AND YOU NEVER ever WILL BE your just a rich loser

YEA! every since you beat me in the singing contest you thought you where so much better well i want a rematch!  
>yea no dice dummy said Pacifica. then i will do it you think im scared of you well you have another thing coming said echo. echo can you even sing? said dipper<br>dont no never tried but its worth a shot. hmm you beet me at singing ok i doubt it said Pacifica. and we have a karaoke machine to track progress

then you first said echo

link here

fine then she started singing

First things first, I'm the realest (realest)  
>Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)<br>And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
>I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)<br>You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)  
>Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)<br>Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
>High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)<br>Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
>Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)<br>Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
>Champagne spillin', you should taste that<p>

I'm so fancy  
>You already know<br>I'm in the fast lane  
>From L.A. to Tokyo<br>I'm so fancy  
>Can't you taste this gold<br>Remember my name, 'bout to blow

I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this  
>Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is<br>And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it  
>Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department<br>Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
>And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind<br>So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
>I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind<br>Now tell me, who that, who that?  
>That do that, do that?<br>Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
>I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold<br>I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

"crowds cheering i have got this in the Prada bag she

hasn't got anything on me"

I'm so fancy  
>You already know<br>I'm in the fast lane  
>From L.A. to Tokyo<br>I'm so fancy  
>Can't you taste this gold<br>Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Trash the hotel  
>Let's get drunk on the mini bar<br>Make the phone call  
>Feels so good getting what I want, yeah<br>Keep on turning it up  
>Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck<br>Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
>Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow<p>

Still stunting, how you love that  
>Got the whole world asking how I does that<br>Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
>Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that<br>Just the way you like it, huh?  
>You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)<br>Never turn down money  
>Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like<p>

I'm so fancy  
>You already know<br>I'm in the fast lane  
>From L.A. to Tokyo<br>I'm so fancy  
>Can't you taste this gold<br>Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
>That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y<br>Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
>(Blow)<p>

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
>That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y<br>Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
>(Blow)<p>

panting ok now you

fine by me

i clear my mind i thoughts on song music i feel the energy build up and then the song starts

Oh _[14x]_

Cast out to sea  
>Drifting with the tide<br>And no way of finding me  
>Now that I'm free<br>Nothing but blue skies  
>Paradise in front of me<p>

Awake from this dream  
>I hold my breath and just believe<p>

Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Oh <em>[14x]<em>

Alone in a room  
>Tearing down the walls<br>Painting over scars and bruises  
>Now this is home<br>Fill it up with love  
>And make the best of something new, yeah<p>

As hard as it seems  
>I hold my breath and just believe<p>

Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<p>

The colors in the stars  
>Seem a little brighter<br>Tomorrow isn't far away!  
>Through the hardest part<br>I'm working towards a happy ending

Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<p>

Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<br>I'm in the middle of starting over

and the winner is!


	5. i think im in love

So 5 enjoy more to come ! hope you love it

As the old machine process the winning vote goes to

ECHO oh please we all know its rigged stupid old machine! Pacifica ran away so fast. Mable laughed she looked like she might die. That was awesome! Said dipper

Dippers p.o.v

That was really good but does this have anything to do with her powers. Does this mean she cheated wait no it is an ability that she can't control or can she I wouldn't be mad if she did though and I know for a fact that Mable wouldn't. Dipper c'mon I want to show you something she grabbed my hand and I blushed. We were outside now and I had no idea where we were going I don't think I have ever been to this part of gravity falls it's near a water fall hidden be tree's

Then we stopped but is was blocked ware we were going then she covered my eyes.  
>Echo what are you doing? Now open them it was a valley and a river that flowed so smooth like silk and it sparkled as the sun hit it with so much beauty with a water fall that looked like falling and with every drop it looked like a women's hair it just needed to be a blue so blue that if you look straight at it it made the sky look gray and the sun hit perfectly near flowers so brightly colored<p>

With stunning colors of red pink white yellow and purple the grass a green with dew drops on the leafs with a yellow tint from the sun that looked like it way putting off glitter and it fell and hit her hair her black hair that shined like the sun the short black silky hair and her skin is like satin and I smelled like she was rolling in flowers and the light sent of perfume dawn and roses. then you hear the music it sounds like a love song without lyrics a song that matched so perfectly with the background 6 rocks good sized laid near the river and I sat down and took off my shoes and hat it was a little warm for my vest so took it off to we relaxed for a bit and then echo pulled me back up.

Echo are we goiAGHHHHH she pushed me into the water it was warm and then soon enough echo took my hand and I keep blushing like a fool the whole time we went behind the water fall and it looked even better there where geo stones everywhere with a wall of water and the beautiful with a hole where sun let in and the water that formed a very tiny pond was a royal blue that sparkled and shined with some crystal's growing along with other minerals green moss growing up some of the side of the cave.

And the sun had set echo and I had laid down in the sun to dry off. Echo where did you find this place?  
>I had been running from Alice I tripped on a rock then I tumbled here. Wow. We both got up and Alice jumped out of echoes pocket without her noticing and she said she was going back home now she covered my eyes and it felt like we didn't even move but we did I love being with her I could ask to walk her home. Um echo can I walk you home? Ok.<p>

Echos p.o.v

We walked home when dipper nervously asked to walk me home I said yes on the way we saw Pacifica yea and I won again it's too bad you weren't there to see it though. Pacifica that's not what happened said dipper. Echo won and she even has the medal to prove it. Her friends laughed at her and walked away ugh you guys wouldn't have won if gravity falls had good taste in music and she left. We kept walking and it was almost night time we were way too far away from my house this is going to be one hell of a walk dipper do you want to head back to your home I'm going to be walking for years so. Oh that's ok you can stay with me at the mystery shack Mable is at candy's house grunkel Stan well he couldn't care less.

Um well ok let me text my mom (mom I'm going to sleep over at a friends k?) - Ok-

She says its fine so we walked to dippers house and somewhere along the line he grabbed my hand and we just held hands … at the mystery shack. You can barrow one of my t-shirts for sleeping if you want. Oh uh thanks. And since Mable's not here she won't mind if you sleep on her bed we watched TV for the rest of the night I sat on dippers bed he had a weird book that I played basically no attention to we got really tired and both kind of crashed at the same time my head in his chest one leg somewhat in between his legs he held me and I fell asleep.

I was still being held just by the wrong person. Hello again echo. What's your name? its bill did I not tell you that? Oh well echo do you know why I am in your dreams? OF COURES I DO why wouldn't I omg is soooooo obvious. Words cannot describe his face. Is the sarcasm really needed? I could say the same about your stupid questions. Do you still have that music box? Why do you want to know? Because the music box belongs to me. Gee ya um you know what I yesh I uh don't believe you for a second. It's still mine and I will get it back you go ahead and try.

You're a figment of my imagination and can't do squat. Oh but I can echo you can feel pain I am real and I will prove it when you wake up but for now. he took my hand and pulled me close to him near his chest  
>I really didn't mind it he was warm and I was relaxed i pressed my face a bit closer hoping he wouldn't notice I don't think he did and he just held me. Echo you might not believe me but I would let anything bad happen to you.<p>

Bills p.o.v

She pressed her face against my chest I didn't mind but if she gets attached to me that might be a good thing hmm I know. Echo you might not believe me but I wouldn't let anything happen to you. That should hook her at least I hope. I woke up with dipper still sleeping so I went back to rest with my eyes closed


	6. the lost one

I lost chapter count :p

Echos p.o.v

I woke up and dipper was doing some book thing my brain is going slower than internet explorer on 1 Wi-Fi bar. Good morning or afternoon said dipper. I stretched out on dippers bed in he's orange t-shirt then dove under the covers I propped up my head with my arms trying to realize that this place was still a ghost town dipper where's your sister and uncle? Mable is chasing boys with her friends and GRUNKLE Stan is harassing the poor people of gravity falls.

A/N when I was spelling the word ghost a loud noise came from my computer into my ear phones I just now realized it was an alert for my email's now I need to go change pants. For real it just happened to my music this time O_O.A/N

Great I grabbed my phone check my text. Friend*brother*friend* friend*friend*friend*friend*friend *mom there she is (I'm awake now) {ok good when might you be home?} echo? Yea dipper. Can I ask you something? No. uhhh… I'm just kidding what is it? Well when I was at your house I saw a book that looks like mine but mine has a 3 yours has a 4 and I guess what I'm asking is where did you get it?

Oh well I found it when we first meet when the thing was coming after us my hand hit a rock that opened a compartment beside a tree covered in moss along with a music box. A music box dipper thought? The one in her book? Echo what did it look like! Well it was a piano with a music line across it why?  
>LISTENTO ME WHERE IS THAT BOOK RIGHT NOW!? It's still at my house. Then let's go. DIPPER I can't I'm in your t –shirt and my other clothes are dirty. Just grab something of Mable's. hold on I found my jeans they weren't as dirty as my shirt but I put on dippers on accident. I'm not wearing a skirt oh CRAP I put on yours. I DON'T CARE LETS JUST GO! Fine! at my house HI MOM BYE MOM we ran up the stairs. See its right there and its fine ok dipper? now I'm going to change.<p>

Dippers p.o.v

We were in her room and she said something but I wasn't listening I keep skimming the book but nothing I think echo went into the bathroom the door is opened anyways. Echo? ECHO! Ahh I'm sorry I didn't know you where changing! CLOSE THE DOOR! I closed the door WITH YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE! Oh ya sorry! She wasn't wearing anything! Just a pink and black lacy bra and under where! She finally came out of the bathroom. IM SORRY ECHO I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE CHANGING! Echo didn't say anything.

Echo? Its f fine she said. The rest of the day was just awkward but she still spent the night at dippers and now she always keeps a change of clothing at his house including under where. When Mable got home she went straight to see echo. HIIII ECHOOOOOO hi Mable. Echo you sound down want to do makeovers? NO I mean no I'm tired and all. What do you want to do? Well um be alone. Oh well only if you promise to let me give you a makeover later.

Ok I went walking into town I was going to meet up with my brother but I met someone else  
>oh hello. Well hi there I'm lil Gideon. Oh hi Gideon? i love your necklace. hmm Thanks? Oh well no problem my little surgery plum say want I want to get to know you better here's my phone number. Thanks? Now I will see you later.<p>

Hmm weird kid where was I oh ya my brother he isn't really my brother well he is my half-brother but we were raised together he has dirty blonde short hair hazel eyes and skin white as Santa's beard he was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with some blue jeans.

i feel like i am being watched Hi max hey echo is mom with you? No bruno isn't with you right? Bruno is one of my moms ex's i actually liked him sigh. No. good so want me to show you around? ok this is the dinar and this is the mystery shack and that's it those are a few of places that are worth being. ok after I showed him the dinar I showed him the mystery shack. This is dipper and this is mable hey I like you face said Mable uhh thanks said max hi nice to meet you said dipper.

My brother when home and Mable is telling her friends about my brother. So echo... is your brother single asked Mable. um yea why? no reason.

dippers p.o.v

i kept staring at echo shes so pretty i want to tell her how i fell so bad and i want her to fell the same way but after Wendy i cant and if i do what if she says no what if we cant still be friends after that aghh my head hurts why cant she just know?!i want her to like me the way i love he stopped for a minute. love? no no i like her dont i. dipper? huh? im spending the night again and Mable wants to know if you want to camp out in the forest? hmm oh no sorry my mom needs me where going to be busy getting some furniture moved in again so i have to go sorry guys. aww that suxs said Mable. ya i know but i may see you the day after tomorrow bye dipper bye Mable. bye echo!

echos p.o.v

i was finally home my mom said i could go ahead to bed i went up to my room and there was a bill weell hello doll. how are you hear? you see i am a dream demon before i could say anything i feel to my knees i started to feel pain in my chest. doll face? you ok? i couldn't speak i couldn't breath i felt more pain and passed out


	7. just kill me now

hi hi its me person who wrote...monstrosity any ways i wanted to say that the chapters are going to be a bit delayed k and it would mean the world to me if you reviewed


	8. this day

O-O I want you very few guys who do read this to know it means a lot to me and thank you but I haven't been uploading lately its because I don't really get to be on this computer a lot so but I will pick up pace near Christmas ok? Thanks for reading it really does mean more than you know.

Echos p.o.v

I hear screaming and shouting I can't see my hands are tied I heat my hands and the ropes start to break the blindfold around my face gave out after lots of pulling I softly hear my name echo you mean a lot to a lot of people did you know? I feel a strong aura. Where are you who are you?! Suddenly I feel a shock go through my body it probably would have hurt more if I didn't control electricity it felt like a tingly.

HEY WHY ARNT YOU ON THE GROUND?! Huh? As I ignore the whinny person I look at my surroundings I see a lamp hanging from the ceiling the room almost looks like a storage locker or just a bit bigger with a window at the very top near the door witch looks like a garage door with a tiny back door I doubt there unlocked. HEY ARE YOU LISTNING?! Where are you? So many dark corner's with boxes and different stuff.

Then the wired BOY?! It's that weird little kid from earlier I said aloud. Why the hell did you bring me here?! You have something I want little girl! Actually 2 thing I want first I want that music box and .wait what you want is that music boxes to WHY DOES EVERY ONE WANT THAT GAD DAMN MUSIC BOX?! HEY LISTEN HEAR LITTLE GIRL DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME AGAIN. I going to say this as nicely as I possibly can. I WILL SPEAK WHEN I WANT TO 2ND I AM NOT THE LITTLE ONE HERE. and the only reason your anywhere near my height is because of your toddlers in tiaras hair.

He had a weird looking rock that was glowing red. He picked up a huge box that looked heavy and threw it at my face basically all I needed to do was move to inches to the right. Damn little boy who pissed in your cheerio's? he ran at me making a fist and tried to punch me in the face. Stupid mortal! I grabbed his hand and twisted it around to his back I know for a fact that hurts like a bitch.

I would slap you but that would be animal abuse. LET ME GO! I twisted his arm up more between his shoulder blades. And all the sudden I felt his foot in my back. You picked the wrong guy to mess with. A green light appeared around his hand and shot at me I rolled the other way green plats started to spout from the ground vines caught his feet and started to grow up his legs restraining him from anything making to little energy balls and threw them at his hands.

That made it impossible for him to shoot fire appeared making a circle around him that formed a dome looking shape. Then Gideon levitated a cinder block at my head and all I saw was a red pool start to form slowly my eyes closed my mind stopped for a moment I see red now all I see is black will I die like this in a black place with white specks everywhere floating in dark softly heard the name echo. echo? the man I always dreamed about there in my dreams top hat and cane.

Bill? Echo where are you right now? bill what happened when I was knocked out? ECHO your life is at stake WHERE ARE YOU?! I don't know im in a garage place thing. Where what did it look like did you see anything outside of that. Um there where really tall trees that's all. Did you see anyone there? Oh yes a weird kid I met a day ago. Well what's his name?! Gideon he had. Oh I know what he looks like. The anger on his face was fighting. But then I noticed my eye sight was getting red and blurry. Bill I started to say weekly. His faced instantly changed from anger to concern. the pain means your alive i keep that thought in mind although if its true then im really living even though i cant see anything but now i can still feel the blood mhm red fluids pouring out.

then I felt bill hold me. Echo I need to go. all I did was nodded.


	9. raina

hey guys me echo I just happened to use that name for the oc but it's not my real name anyways 145 people read this book: Di know it's not really a lot but hey for me it's something and sorry the characters are "a bit" out of character and I know this story is pretty bad but I like it please review I want to know what you think of it :I story time!

Echo! I heard someone call my name but it was muffled I can't see it's all blurry and red I heard tons of screaming. MABLE! What Mable is here? More screaming everything is a blur and I felt so much pain but where I want to make sure that all my limbs are there I feel pain everywhere so that means im ok well for now I could finally hear. Ya'll are goanna pay and Mable ohhh do I have something for you. But first im not convinced your friend is dead so I will take care of that li'l big first

So I inhaled. I focused on my powers on my pain and got up weekly. Oh look who's up. Threw the ball at him I missed. HA you think you could beat me like that?! That's hilarious. Damn how many spoonful's of bitch did you have this morning? WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! Pain i missed slowly my wounds heal faster than they do for humans anyways if I was human I would be dead.

Pain he backed up and my shots got closer and closer and it then it hit ECHO IM HERE bill flashed in right in front of Gideon my shot had hit and maybe killed bill. I fell to my knee's hands over mouth but he's a demon so he he will be alright right? Tears started to pool in the corners of my eyes b bill. He was on the ground and that throw was enough to kill and the pain would be hard to survive.

Please be ok I whisper very very quietly. Echo! I looked up and above me a nice big bolder. AHHHHHH I rolled out of the way and the rock was thrown to the side when Gideon looked down. WHO THE HELL IS HE?! What? You don't know him? Oh well stupid me of course I do! NO I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS I JUST ASKED YOU THAT! NOW WHAT IS HIS NAME?! HIS NAME IS BILL! Bill? Bill cipher? Well of course I didn't recognize him he has a human form?! Ha-ha well that just takes the cow pie

A/N im really sorry for the terrible Gideon Texas crap and stuff f.y.i I have nothing against Texas I am from there A/N

I hit him and in human form he told me he was much weaker in that form tears down my eyes pain in my heart. Before I could do anything Gideon appeared behind me ECHO LOOK OUT dipper shouted.  
>I turned around and Gideon was holding a piece of cement above my head then out of nowhere raina appeared<p>

A/N look up this rainas form . ?id=100008651912863# A/N

Dipper and Mable where petrified. WHAT ARE YOU DEMON! Im not a demon im a X5 dark angel. Is that so well guess what I A GIwait wait I hear something Gideon do you hear that? It's the sound of nobody caring. THAT'S IT!

Gideon grabbed a part of ground and chucked it at her head. She jump onto the rock and darted to and pounced on Gideon with a huge gun on his head. RAINA DON'T SHOOT HIM! I need to do something first I turned into my true form a reaper I had long lawn clippers that where broken apart that was my scythe my blade didn't touch the skin it hit an energy filed and slowly tore downwards the blue field and it broke open with blue shards flying everywhere a red ball of light than appeared echo took out a bag it was black and had a star with a circle around it she put the red glowing orb into the bag. Then she heard moaning and with a purple flame the bag disappeared. She turned to dipper and Mable and pulled out her blade and with one swift movement broke the ropes tying them up.

who are you? Her sister im a X5 or dark angel my sister is a she's a well I will let her tell you that part anyway my name is raina. Bill had woke up. Hey doll face when did you change your outfit he said weekly.

Who's he? That's bill said dipper. She knows who I am said bill. Um no I don't she walked over to him and spread her wings. Echo? Im raina. Oh no THERE ARE 2 OF YOU?! Ugh I would slap this rude guy but I don't want to make his face look any better. You aren't picture perfect either. I can get plastic surgery to fix my ugliness but on the on the other hand you will be stupid for eternity.

Raina raina that's enough leave the poor demon be said echo. Fine wait he's a demon? Bill stood up and walked towards her. Yup bill cipher dream demon and you are? Dream demon? Wow I wouldn't be really proud of that tell me what happens if you need to go into instant duel? I use fire among lots of other things what do you do 

im a X5 or dark angel Although outwardly we appear to be ordinary humans, the X5s possess abilities that far surpass the human norm. The feline DNA used to enhance the X5s physical combat abilities granted us superior strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility and durability as well as exceptional night vision and greatly improved olfactory sensation and auditory perception capabilities.

Combined with one-to-two decades of advanced training in martial arts, close quarters combat, sharpshooting, firearms, stealth maneuvers, infiltration, espionage, communications, languages, electronic-hacking, and computer technology, the X5s quickly grew into extraordinarily powerful and astute soldiers and fighters. They are still nearly unstoppable when facing ordinary unarmed humans.

O-O then what's echo? Dipper said. Death Angel Physiolog Death PersonificationGrim Reaper Mimicry Psychopomp Capabilities

User with this ability either is or can transform into Grim Reaper (Death, Angel/Demon of Death, Shinigami, etc.), gaining all the the powers and responsibilities that come with the position, which may range from simply guiding the dead to the next world to actively causing the death, possibly somewhat both.

Applications Afterlife Fear Inducement Necroman Death Inducemen Death Empowerment Death Field Projection Death Sense Life-Force Absorb Mediumshi Soul Absorption Soul Manipulation

Reanimate Possession Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) Resurrection Weapon Manipulation traditionally a scythe, but swords are common too. Cutting/Sharpness Manipulation regardless of what weapon the user has, it's sharp. Death Infusion Weapon Creation/Weapon Summoning Weapon Proficiency Wing Manifestation

That's what we do and I have to go there's a nymph and I have something that she needs from me im going with you said raina. Same here said bill. No no one is coming but raina well why not said dipper? Because but bill is just goanna fallow you any ways. I don't care im going see ya raina left.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I got bored so I thought HEY I CAN WRIGHT wrote this chapter XD enjoy

This is song that they were singing

Scarborough Fair - Official Music Video - The Gothard Sisters

Raina headed towards the forest to do echo's bidding why you ask? Well she wanted to hang out with dipper and she never missed a chance to see her favorite nymph the tall skinny black haired and very tan skinned pointy eared earth nymph was one of her favorite "people" bill flew beside her as the got closer they she saw a medium hole with a cyan portal around it.

The nymphs could be very tricky if you weren't friends others would lure men with their looks witch was why she didn't really want dipper or bill for that matter to come. The also didn't where clothing minus some who did like willow she whore

Raina crawled in and called for bill to come in as they did they saw moss hanging from tree bright sunshine rays that cut through the canapé they could hear girls singing. Rocks flat that were near a pond with mini water fall with few flowers. Mable would have wet herself if she saw this said bill. Come on we need to find willow. Eventually they saw her on a rock near the water. Where some girls where playing.

Willow raina called out. Raina her soft smooth calm voice said. We need to go to you tree? I have something for you as they were leaving a water nymph came up to bill. Knowing she couldn't really do anything with raina and willow around the 2 girls just watched. Wait willow I want to see this said raina.

Hello im crystal who are you? Huh? Bill was instantly taken by crystals looks but her voice was setting the charm or hex. Im bill cipher dream demon and a red rose appeared out of a blue flame for you my dear. Giggle's thank you she slowly took the rose. With every cursed word she spoke he fell more into the hex. Now to seal the deal crystal thought to herself.

She leans in towards bill as does he. Then 2 hand appear in front of both there face's. Raina?! She threw a powder in his face …. What just happened as bill pulled away from the kiss? Darling? Said crystal. Darling? Me BWAHAHAH is this another one of your friends rainy because she hilarious. Nope she's the girl trying to charm you and you almost kissed her. (⊙＿⊙') wh what? oi c'mon you big chip.

They arrived at willows. So will, rainy what are we doing here? Well you followed me and ME AND WILLOW are doing some trading. Oh really? What kind? Im giving her Gideon's soul for some potions. But wait a minute he was evil right? Yes. Ok I need

Blue gems

Red Rose petals

**Dryad's wing**

Ocean pearl

Star dust

And fairy blood.

She handed her the ingredients. Fairy blood damn your dark said bill. Not that I care but it's on the list. Hey what is this potion for anyways? I can't say I am sworn to secrecy. Aww you can't tell your old pall bill? No no I cannot now let's go bye willow! Bai will. At echo's ( in sing song voices ) WHERE BACKKKKKKK. As they busted opens echo's door to see. Echo and dipper almost kissing.

(°□°) O-O. AGHH raina bill what are you doing here for?! Said dipper. Uh we were just getting those things you wanted echo….. HAHAHA PINE TREE IS IN LOVE THAT'S PRICLESS! Raina elbowed bill so hard it made him lose his breath. BE NICE! She sat down the items on her bed and backed away. As did bill. Outside the door. Rania's face was about to blow then she busted out laughing. That was HAHAHA.

Inside there laughing at us. Said echo. yea I can hear said dipper. I can't believe that happened so are we a thing now said echo. Yea I think. Echo grabbed dipper knocking him down on his back while she hugged him he grabbed her chin and kissed her. As dipper made his way on top of her.

Bill? Should we go back in there? Raina said wiping a tear away. I don't know what if they went "farther" raina covered her mouth and tried not to laugh as did bill. C'mon let's go said bill. Where are we going I don't know. Great raina said sarcastically. They went outside and talked. Favorite color? Yellow yours cyan.

Favorite food

Sushi said raina. Yours? Umm I don't really have one. As they headed to the mystery shack they ran into max raina and echo's brother hi max. uh hi where's echo huh oh she's um with a friend …..A friend THAT'S NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO DID YOU SEE DIPPER ABOUT TO MACK ON ECHO'S FACE?! IF THAT'S WHAT "FRIENDS" DO then can we be "friends "said bill. Wait who is he and ECHO WAS KISSING A BOY!? THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW

Yup and when we left they started to make out and im bill cipher dream demon! Said bill. Are you supernatural like you sister's? uh yea it runs in the family im a fire golem said max. Where have you been? Said raina.

Oh helping dad do stuff bill read max's mind raina is hanging out with him he seems a bit older like 26 and not only dose a fire Gollum have the power of fire but the power to make people fall in love instantly AND ECHO WAS KISSING A BOY?! Sigh. So bill what dose a dream demon do? I can read minds that's for sure. Max's face went blank.

Hey follow me I going to play some truth or dare um ok.. this is the mystery shack that Wendy want to. Whoa who is he 1 and he 2? Said Wendy.

ugh that's bill just human form and that's my brother max said raina HOW DOES NOBODY SEE This?! Bill read Wendy's mind. Dear god bill looks good in human form and the other guy isn't to bad ether! Bill smiled at this. Any was I came here to ask you to play truth or dare with us. Yea ok is anyone else's playing? YES Mable dippers echo me and bill.

Dang I will be right back said raina. She was at echo's house and knocked on echo's door DIPPER ECHO TAKE A MOMMENT TO BREATH AND OPEN THE DOOR! As their lips parted with embarrassment coming! Said echo. What you need? Get dipper. Dippers head popped up beside echo's good where playing truth or dare she dragged them to the mystery shack.

Dipper go get you sister! MABLE! Yelled dipper. Yea where playing truth or dare. YAY. ok ready ?!

Ok guy's this is me and echo's brother max. and go

Dipper

Truth echo what did you do with Gideon's soul? O-O wait you took his soul?! Said Wendy. Yea long story. Anyway I had raina trade it with a nymph for some ingredients.

Ok wendy truth or dare

Dare of course. Ok I dare you to tell Stan he was robbed and they got all the money ALL of it. Ok Wendy ran up to Stan. STAN YOU WHERE JUST ROOBED AND THEY GOT ALL THE MONEY!

WHAT?! OHH MY HEART WENDY CALL AN AMBULANCE! Aghhh Mr. Pines! Stan's eyes closed and his head fell to the side OH MY GOD! Stan!? BOO! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh HAHA I GOT YOU TEEN wait what? I was just down there when you ran up to me got to try harder than that. I think I need to lie down said wendy. Everyone's face was blank .

Bill and raina where laughing there ass off. Haha the old man got you!

Ya I know that's why im daring you bill for being so rude. Hey wait rainy was laughing to. Yes but she kept her mouth closed.

Bill truth or dare?

Uhh…..dare?

I dare you to French kiss Stan right on the lips! ಠ_ಠ

Well I heard you think I was hot! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! I can read mind's remember? Uh that GO MAKE OUT WITH STAN! Hi Stan what do you want? Bill grabbed stance face and French kissed him AKK GET YOUR TOUNGE OUT OF MY MOUTH SICKO! Said stan

Bill cleaned his mouth with belch after that as did stan

Everyone was laughing Mable almost wet herself from laughter.

Ok rainy truth or dare

Dare. Ok eat 2 spoonfuls of jack pepper seasoning followed by a full glass of raw eggs. Oh hey while you're at it you might as well have me eat a ghost pepper raina said sarcastically. Not a bad idea. O-O but no. A/N let's take a moment to thank jack pepper for making this moment possible A/N. So dipper do you have those things? Dipper came out of the kitchen holding a glass a cartoon of raw eggs and so jack pepper seasoning and a spoon. Raina took the eggs and managed to down a whole glass.

Now the peppers she took the spoon and the pepper and let it sit on her tongue for a while before swallowing. It's really not that bad she took another spoon full actually its pretty good. Bill couldn't read echo or raina's mind so he had to take her word for it but he didn't he grabbed the pepper stuck his finger in it and ate it. Burned like hell. THIS ISN'T GOOD IT BURN'S! I know that's the plan. DAMN YOU RAINA! Ha-ha got you.

Ok dipper truth or dare O-o

Uh truth?

What is the most embarrassing thing you've done? Uh I had to give mouth to mouth with a guy. Ha-ha that must suck wait? Anyways your turn dipper.

Ok um echo truth or dare?

Dare ok I dare you to prank call pacifica. Ok she got the phone and called her up. Hello is this Pacifica? (uh Ya) well this is you internet company and we have found a incredible amount of hairy fish porn care to explain? (What fish porn WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! ) its HAIRY fish porn and we got a call that you ordered 3 thousand dollars' worth of fish porn. ( I didn't order any fish porn! Now good bye)

She hung up XD everyone was laughter fish porn is that a thing?!said raina I don't know said echo. ok its echo's turn

Max truth or dare

Dare

Ok I dare you to have Wendy sit on your lap for the rest of the game. Uhh ok max crossed his legs and Wendy got in his lap.

Ok mable truth or dare

DARE!

Ok I dare you to play the game slender in the dark. What's that? It's a game  
>well ok. Max pulled out his laptop it was a forest green he pulled up the game slender man. It looks creepy. Ok click start<p>

She turned the flashlight on and off a lot ooo looks a bathroom. Wait what's that noise boom boom boom wait what's in this room? AGHHHHH OMG OMG CLOSE IT CLOSE IT mable almost had a heart attack.

Raina and bill laughed there ass off Wendy was trying not to laugh and matt was just laughing

Ok I gtg said matt ya me too said wendy it was fun though. Ok bye mable bye dipper and raina and echo and bill. Hey echo said raina you and dipper should go on a date!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I am B-A-C-K. I had stop writing for a while but I will be fine. Anyways I will be stop and go for a while. but never fear I always return no matter how much you don't want me to. Anyways im really tired right now but yet here I am anyways im thinking of discounting this sorry but if you don't want me to than please say something So enjoy! Oh and sorry the first chapter of this book was totally shit

Should we go on a date? Said dipper. Do you want to echo said as she walked home. Um yea ok sure where do you want to go? Surprise me said echo as she went inside. Bye echo! Bye dipper. Echo went up to her room and noticed the music box.

Hmm stuff seems to have calmed down with the dumb old thing. She started to play the music box and before she new it she had fallen asleep.

she might have been asleep but the music still played and as it did a gold mist with black notes rise from the old thing and one landed on her side near her stomach leaving an music note mark on her side. 

Scene change forest.

Raina was walking in the forest with bill. Hey rainy where do you live? Huh oh I live well let me show you. They walked for a while and they came across a huge body of water.

You live in an ocean? No follow me she striped into her under where witch was a black and pink lace bra and panties. Bill started to blush at the sight of raina's almost naked body.

Then raina Jumped in the water and didn't seem to come out until. C'mon chip boy what are you scared? Yea right I terrified of water said bill sarcastically as he jumped in the huge lake.

Under the water was very colorful what looked like glowing lights where floating in the water. And somehow it looked like there where different colored lights above that made parts of the water a cyan blue and pink. They swam towards a cave that looked like it was glowing from the inside out.

Raina was far ahead of bill almost in the cave. Inside the cave was not what he expected the walls where light with a blue stone a king sized bed was in a smaller part of the room next to a t.v that was unplugged. On the bed sat a laptop that was black.

As bill looked at the room he started to realize raina was gone. Uhh rainy where'd you go? Hold on im putting on clothes. Said a raina who was behind a. A/N sorry I don't know what those things are called its like a wall the you change behind IDK? A/N

Wow this isn't what I expected said bill. Well what did you expect said raina she walked out from behind the A/N insert name here A/N she was wearing some yellow short shorts and tight long sleeved black shirt with her hair up in a ponytail.

Bill looked at her for a moment before finally saying something. Well I thought you looked better in what you were wearing before rainy. Raina wasn't a bit stud by this comment of his like she would be.

The reason why she had gotten used to his "comments" she always thought it was just to get on her nerves but she did just kind of strip in front of him maybe she could have more fun with this comment than he would.

Did you I might have just kept it on if it wasn't so damn wet the rest of my body is still really wet to said raina as she flipped through channels. Bill kept getting closer to raina and moved his arms near here waist. you see raina had a only one weakness that she hated she was ticklish and it wasn't like other people it was worse she hated it with a passion.

Bill put his hands on her waist and she was right she was still wet. Raina got up so fast she was a blur. BILL I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TRY THAT CARP AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU! Bill almost broke down laughing at this.

oh wait did I say almost I meant did. Ahh rainy did I make you mad? Bill got up and started to move closer to her. She saw a sinister look in his eyes and knew what he was going to do. Bill I swear if you don't. she had backed into a wall. Bill st stop what you think your going to do.

She closed her eyes and felt both his hand slowly creep onto her waist but she didn't expect wait happened next. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Her eyes opened pretty dang wide at this she toke his hands off her waist and pushed him away a bit to speak.

Uh bill what are you d-doing? Is all she really managed to say and when she did speak it almost came out like a weak squeak. What do you mean rainy? Said as he moved in for another kiss but was stopped at the will of rainy's hand. Witch he of course moved.

She was about to speak again until bill slammed his lips into hers. She finally gave up trying to speak and bill new it. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face closer to his as his thumb skimmed her lips.

she moved in towards his face and bill had picked her up and he made his way towards the bed. Raina had taken of bills shirt. And she was just in a bra and shorts.

Bill parted raina's lips as for raina She grabbed his hand and managed her way on top of him.

Raina do you. Wait! Did you just call me raina? Uh ya that is your name right? Why did you call me raina and not rainy? Hmm uh I don't know do you like being called rainy?

Um well only by you. Raina said. Ok than… rainy um are you sure you want to go any "farther"? I um. damn from the looks of it she might as well have turned into a tomato.

N-no I I don't I don't think I could. Huh what do you mean by you don't think you could. Oh crap I was thinking out loud again. Huh what do YOU mean I didn't say anything….. um ok but im going to get back to you on that later.

I was safe for now I don't want to tell anyone my past and even echo my own sister only knows bits and pieces. It's getting late do you want to stay here for the night said raina as she put her shirt back on.

Uh rainy it 1:00 in the afternoon but why not said bill he put back on his shirt. I know this is "late" for me you wonder why im always out at night now you know. How much do you sleep? Um a lot I mean a lot a lot so much that I might be a cat once again a lot.

Raina flopped back down on her bed. And turned on south park. Hey bill do you like this show? I don't really watch TV . well I can probably guess what you do in your spare time. poor pine tree. Bill lied down next to her but his eye's where fixated on the TV.

Well now I have a favorite TV show. Raina was already sleeping at the first 4 minutes if the show and bill took notice but after the show was over. Her sleeping face was so peaceful. He put his hand on the side of her cheek.

Beautiful


End file.
